


Boxed In

by primadonne



Series: A Soldier 76 x Reader Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primadonne/pseuds/primadonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hand grabbed yours, and you felt your heart skip a beat. Once again, you looked back at the presence behind you, that red visor’s light hitting you like a ray of sunshine. “I… Is there something wrong?” you inquired, caught off guard by such an unforeseen gesture. </p><p>“… Sorry to startle you, I didn’t mean to scare that pretty smile off your face.” He answered. It was as if he’d passed static to you, making all of bones in your body shake briefly, your [e/c] eyes widening, your hand noticeably tensed in his grasp, and his seemed to tighten lightly around it as well. </p><p>“… Do you think you’d mind if I could do a little more than just admire it with these failing eyes of mine?”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxed In

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a smutty one-shot, but I decided that I simply couldn't do that and feel right, so you'll have to wait for more installments to get that. For now, at least enjoy the heated and exciting beginnings of a relationship with Soldier: 76 ~
> 
> This fic makes use of in-game functions such as respawning and spawn points, but is treated more realistically in other aspects than a game for this particular story. My apologies for any confusion.

“Damn it!” you let the words cry from your throat, feeling the pain of that last showdown with Reinhardt before you’d been eliminated for around the fourth time this match.

King’s Row had definitely been just as mesmerizing as all the other times you’d visited, but that certainly didn’t help with your participation in the battle. Your five teammates needed all the assistance they could get with escorting the payload, and it was your duty as a member to assist in that endeavor… It was moving steadily, but the checkpoint wasn’t even close. Your team had made it less than halfway, and that certainly wasn’t going to change if you didn’t give it your all.

As you readied yourself to leave the respawn area, you felt another presence behind you. The words, coarse and raspy, dispersed from another teammate’s lips, “Ah… I’m not a young man, anymore.”. Turning, you met eyes, or rather basked in the neon red of a visor, with your teammate: Soldier 76. There he stood, toting his heavy pulse rifle over his shoulder as if it were as lightweight as a fishing pole. It amused you, considering that seemed like a hobby he might partake in, given his age. However, his voice snapped you back to reality.

“You just gonna stand there and gawk? We have a mission to get back to.” He snapped, the grave tone on him making your spine straighten out and shiver, immediately. Even standing up erect as you were, you still cowered as the man towered a bit over you. He passed by without even a glance, heading for the exit. You felt so displaced, all your thoughts running around too much for you to focus, but a need to follow him rose above the nonsense swarming in your dissociating mind, and you found it in you to put one foot in front of the other and follow him.

He didn’t seem to waste any time, standing against the wall adjacent to the exit, preparing himself mentally. You watched with your weapon in hand, prepared to do the same, allowing him the courtesy of going first. However, right as he swung around the corner with you in tow, a fully charged shot found its way through his shoulder. You heard a cry, which sounded more like a roar, come from the man in front of you, and a force that didn’t register at first pushed you back into the spawning zone, rough and panicked movements bringing you to your back on the ground, which your teammate on top of you.

“Damn it… fucking sniper, camping here… that was close…” he groaned, sitting up and immediately tending to his wound with a biotic field. Being probably better for him to use it now, he didn’t put risk on himself with low health. It wasn’t until he’d settled a bit that he realized that someone was below him. Looking down, he saw you there, laying between the knees he’d been sitting on. The mesmerized look in your eyes and the reddened tone of your face stood out, your (h/c) locks spread against the ground behind your head.

“… You’re right, it was… Th… Thank you, for protecting me.” you managed to mumble, shyly. He promptly lifted one of his knees and brought it over to meet the other and hover of you no longer, now beside you on one knee, the other propped with his forearm against it, foot against the ground.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” he asked, to which you denied, sitting up and motioning a hand to the biotic field he’d spread around the two of you. “Oh, that’s right.” He mentioned, seeming somewhat embarrassed for asking. “Well, shit…” the soldier sighed deeply, sitting against the wall he’d stood against before, “As cheap a tactic as it is, that sniper has their aim nearly perfect…” he surmised, you adjusting your position and sitting on your knees a bit from him, hands fiddling around before resting in your lap, an attempt to keep yourself calm.

You really hoped that the heat from your face wasn’t too noticeable. Laying there under him, looking up at him as his shoulders hunched slightly, his arms like towers on either side of your head… had certainly been an exhilarating experience. It all happened so fast, and finished quick to boot. The rush was definitely something you lament the short duration of.

Shaking your head, you tried to stay focused. Yes, this man beside you made your head spin and your mind go without function, but what good would it be to have him regard you as some brainless ball and chain, pulling the team down? You struggled to come up with a solution to the problem, but Soldier 76 could definitely tell you were trying to think.

“Got any bright ideas?” he asked, that fine, aged voice of his encouraging you to work faster.

“Ah! Your ultimate move, that tactical visor, it makes your shots always hit their target, right? That may be our only hope.” You pointed out. Though it was hard to tell with the mask, he seemed surprised, thinking over your suggestion.

“That’s true… but, I’m nowhere near charged… it might take a while.” He grumbled. It pissed him off, obviously, to be put in a situation like this, and you felt bad for not coming up with something better. The disappointment spread to your face, and you felt your chin tuck into your neck, eyes on the ground, pondering just how useless one could be.

“Hey.” a firm voice hit your ears. Your gaze remained at the ground, but it continued, “Don’t beat yourself up. It was a good idea… besides, the match isn’t over yet. Whoever that sniper is sure hasn’t got their focus on the right place. They should be defending against the payload progression…”.

“But, still…” you felt your voice croak, “I hate to feel like I can’t do anything to help us get out of here… I don’t want anyone to think badly of me as a teammate.”

“Stop spoutin’ all that nonsense, [name].” his voice surged, getting you to look up at him. “I’ve seen plenty of times when you’ve made game-changing moments happen. You’re a decent shot, definitely better than some of the rookies out there… and you’re motivated, kid, that’s certainly something I can appreciate.”. You knew that your face flushed with all the compliments he’d given you… Had Soldier 76 really been keeping an eye on you all this time? Wanting to hide your face, you looked down yet again, but words escaped you in response.

“Thank you… that really means a lot, coming from an admirable person like yourself.”. You knew you wouldn’t be able to tell, but part of you wishes you could’ve seen the smile that accompanied the light chuckle you heard surface from him

“It’s nothing, kid… hey, listen.”. Looking up, you questioned what he was requesting of you, until you heard the words ring from the intercom.

“The payload has reached the checkpoint.” came from an automated-sounding voice, and you felt a smile reach your lips.

“That probably means the sniper is going to head for a new spawning area!” you jumped up, clapping. Sighing happily, the soldier slowly joined you in that motion, standing up and stretching.

“Ah, well… looks like that problem’s been taken care of.” He replied, his deep voice calmer than before, but more than just a mumble. You felt yourself begin to make the first steps towards the exit.

“We should go, then, our team needs us-“

A hand grabbed yours, and you felt your heart skip a beat. Once again, you looked back at the presence behind you, that red visor’s light hitting you like a ray of sunshine. “I… Is there something wrong?” you inquired, caught off guard by such an unforeseen gesture.

“… Sorry to startle you, I didn’t mean to scare that pretty smile off your face.” He answered. It was as if he’d passed static to you, making all of bones in your body shake briefly, your [e/c] eyes widening, your hand noticeably tensed in his grasp, and his seemed to tighten lightly around it as well.

“… Do you think you’d mind if I could do a little more than just admire it with these failing eyes of mine?”.

“S… Seventy Six, I…”.

Really, that was all you managed to choke out, the heat that had graced your complexion before now consuming you. The pulse pounding in your chest had picked up, and you hoped to some kind entity that he couldn’t feel it through the wrist he was keeping a sturdy hold on.

“… I know I might be fooling myself, you’ve probably got loads of others you’re interested in… but… I had a small hunch that, just maybe…” he trailed off. You cursed yourself for being unable to conceal just how much of a crush you had on him in this brief interaction between the two of you. “… and when you smiled, just then, I couldn’t help myself… I had to take the chance… so…” he was murmering again, but the hand that didn’t take to yours rose to the mask covering his face, specifically the black and blue mold that covered his nose and mouth below the visor.

A few tugs here and there, and that mask fell into his hand. You felt your breath hitch lightly as his face was revealed to you. A scar adorned his lips, striking through the two of them like a sword against an old, oak tree. His eyes, a weak blue, stared into the [e/c] ones you called your own. His breathing was lot easier to make out, now, and his mouth was set into a slightly parted pout… though, he didn’t seem too sad.

“I know these lips aren’t as nice as yours, but… if they could just kiss that smile of yours, it’d be enough…”. His voice hit your ears like a train. It wasn’t loud, no, but the words were enough to make you feel like the drums in your ears were pounding in tandem with your heartbeat. “What do you say, [name]?... Feel free to tell me off, but… I’m not going senile, am I? I feel like you might… want to…”.

You felt so easy to read. Every shot you’d made on the battlefield, every victory you took part in; you’d hoped he’d been watching. Now, faced with this, it seemed he’d been doing more than just watching you… not in your wildest dreams did you ever think you’d hear him say it’d be enough just to feel his lips against yours, not when you felt like standing by his side in victory would suffice for you. It was all you believed you could hope for, but now…

“… What if someone… catches us…?” you felt yourself ask stupidly, knowing full well that all of your teammates would be spawning at a new location, per the checkpoint arrival. You watched him smirk, and reach over, his thumb and index finger seizing your chin faster than Roadhog’s hook to your torso, and you were his.

You felt his lips against yours, taking the air out of your lungs, despite the gentle nature of the kiss. He seemed content with just the light pressure he was applying, eyes shut tightly, a furrowed brow, and a light churn escaping his throat, one that indicated relief. Feeling your eyes close as well, hands shakily rose and gripped onto the collar of his jacket, needing to hold onto something and steady yourself. The grip you had seemed to excite him, and he placed his hands at your sides, shifting you and pressing you into the wall. Your legs felt like they might give out on you, but his bigger and sturdier body practically propped against yours, keeping you from gravity’s natural pull.

“Mmh..” you felt yourself whine slightly, opening your mouth gently as he seemed to pry it open finally with his tongue, it not taking much to accomplish that, seeing how willing you were to receive him. His warm, wet tongue found yours, and you shivered in delight, sampling his taste. It wasn’t remarkable; it simply tasted foreign to your own, and you found yourself taking a liking to it. Hearing him sigh against your mouth, so much calmer than the tiny whines that escaped you, amplified your confidence.

You were an active participant in this heated exchange, and he groaned his approval of the knee you managed to nudge between his legs and against his inner thighs. Truthfully, that itself had been an accident, a muscle spasm out of excitement, but you praised yourself for having gained control of your legs, making it a pleasing notion for the soldier, instead of kneeing him in the groin.

“Hah… damn…” you heard him whisper against your lips as he pulled from them, panting softly. His breath was hot, and it came out rough, like it was escaping a pipe that had seen better days. There was a certain allure to it, not that it smelled particularly pleasant, but you surely didn’t mind. “… Guess that visor can do a little more than make my shots perfect, huh?... I knew that I might have a chance with you, as I kept watching you fight…” he chuckled lightly, and you thought you could feel it reverberate off of you.

“I never guessed you’d even want a chance with me…” you admitted, bringing a hand to your cheek, red lightly dusted over your [s/c] skin. His gloved hand joined yours, grasping it carefully with a soft expression greeting you on his face.

“Well, we both know now, huh?” he smiled, stepping back a bit and sitting you down with him, that hand still gripping yours, a thumb caressing your knuckle. You could feel it in the cheek you held your hand against.

“… Can I call you… ‘John’, or ‘Jack’? I’ve heard the others call you that, but…” he cut you off, pulling your hand down and holding it in your lap, a more serious expression catching your attention as it formed against the scars that decorated it.

“… I don’t think I’m comfortable with that yet, but… if this is the beginning of something, maybe, in time… for now, I’m your soldier, got it?” he stated to you, firm, but with a sense of compassion in his voice. It made you feel less guilty for making him uncomfortable with the name, and whatever it didn’t make up for, he saw in your face. His hand came to your chin again, and you were brought in for a brief, pressured kiss.

“Mmh… it’s even better a second time.” You heard him whisper, those tired eyes of his half-lidded with a fixation on you. Nodding, you smiled shyly at him.

“Yeah… I think so, too.”

\- - -

The game had come to a close: Your team was the victor. Some of your teammates questioned whether or not they remembered seeing you or Soldier 76 much during the mission, but their curiosity didn’t really impact any of them enough to focus deeply on it. Standing there beside him in glory was all you had wanted before the match.

Now, you both knew you’d won something else during that match than the game.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm happy to provide fellow fans of Soldier: 76 with content that makes them feel loved and desired by a fictional crush of theirs. 
> 
> Additionally, it isn't mentioned in the fic itself, but the sniper that kept you trapped at the spawn point was Widowmaker.


End file.
